Great Teacher
by kaisooholic
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] Park Chanyeol dosen muda terbaik di Seoul National University itu dulunya mempunyai masa lalu yang sangat menjijikan. Byun Baekhyun mahasiswa baru yang sok polos, mesum dan mengesalkan. "Aku hanya mau songsaenim mendesah diatasku, kok," BAEKYEOL NC/DLDR/YAOI!
1. Introduce

Original Great Teacher

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, EXO Member(s)

Humor, Romance

Its yaoi, don't like don't read!

* * *

Park Chanyeol─dosen muda terbaik di Seoul National University itu dulunya mempunyai masa lalu yang sangat menjijikan. Byun Baekhyun─mahasiswa baru yang sok polos, mesum dan mengesalkan. "Kumohon…layani aku songsaenim" BAEKYEOL NC/DLDR/YAOI! [Isi tidak seburuk summary kok(?)]

* * *

Author POV

'The Truth Is My Life", kata-kata tersebut akan menjadi tidak asing lagi jika kita telah memasuki gerbang _Seoul National University. _Ya, kata-kata tersebut sengaja ditanamkan kepada para mahasiswanya sebagai alat buat memotivasi diri meraih pendidikan yang berkualitas. Hal ini sejalan dengan prinsip budaya mereka yakni 'Knowledge is power', pengetahuan memiliki kekuatan besar untuk merubah dunia.

Senjata utama yang digunakan dalam metode pendidikannya adalah _Comprehensive Research_, yakni mempelajari seluruh aspek kemudian membuat solusinya. Kurang lebih sebanyak _460 mata kuliah_ disini diajarkan dengan metode penggunaan bahasa Inggris tak terkecuali. Hal inilah yang membuat mahasiswa luar negeri berlomba – lomba untuk dapat mengecap pendidikan dikampus terbaik ini. Adapun program mata kuliah yang ada disini antara lain: Agriculture, Anthropology, Art, Biology, Business, Management, Politics, Medicine, Humanties, Psychology, Health-sciences, Technology, dan Mathematics.

Kampus ini bukanlah universitas biasa, kampus yang sudah berdiri dari tahun 1946 dan berlokasi di 1 Gwanak-ro, Gwanak-gu, Seoul, Korea Selatan ini adalah salah satu kampus bertaraf Internasional, kampus terbaik se-Korea Selatan, dan universitas ini juga mendapatkan peringkat sebagai Universitas terbaik nomor 51 di dunia.

Bukan main apabila kau bisa bersekolah disana, apalagi menjadi dosen di situ.

Namun… apabila kau mendengar mantan berandalan menjadi dosen disana? Apalagi mengajar mata kuliah Hukum. Sungguh mengejutkan, namun kejadian itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

Ayolah, di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang dosen yang di maksud barusan. Memang dia sangat tampan, mempunyai tinggi yang sangat proporsional, badan yang atletis, serta karisma yang memabukkan. Membuat siapa saja akan langsung jatuh cinta kepada nya pada pandangan pertama.

Namun di balik kelebihan itu, dia adalah seseorang ketua geng motor. Geng yang dimana tiap malam selalu mengadakan balapan liar dan dipenuhi dengan taruhan menjijikan. Sungguh itu adalah sosok Chanyeol yang dulu. Membuatnya mengenal Kim Jongin alias Kai, Wu Fan alias Kris, dan Jongdae alias Chen.

Chanyeol pun semakin berapi-api ketika ia memenangkan taruhan besar dengan Jonghyun, hyung dari Jongdae. Sehingga Chanyeol mendapatkan semua harta dari Jonghyun, dan bila dihitung harta Jonghyun tidak main-main. Ayahnya adalah seorang konglomerat Korea, sungguh tidak bisa di ragukan lagi.

Sehingga Chanyeol bisa membeli apa yang ia mau dari uang taruhan itu, tak lupa ia membagi-bagikannya kepada anak buahnya serta teman-temannya untuk berpesta di klub.

Dan Chanyeol mabuk, sehingga dengan rencana jahat Kris, semua uang Chanyeol diambil oleh mereka dan Chanyeol di tinggal di pinggir jalan oleh Kai a.k.a Jongin.

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol geram setelah ia sadar, setelah berkonsultasi dengan teman karibnya Suho, maka ia mencoba untuk kuliah dan mundur dari kehidupan malam itu. Masa bodoh dengan Kai, Kris, dan Chen yang akan mengejeknya. Ia tidak akan peduli, sebelumnya Chanyeol memang harus berterima kasih kepada Suho yang sudah repot-repot mau membantunya selama ini.

2 Tahun kuliah mengambil sarjana di Jepang, ia mendapat julukan sebagai lulusan terbaik, tercepat, dan termuda di bidang Hukum. Kini ia sadar, bahwa ia mewarisi otak dari mendiang Ibu nya yang telah meninggal. Juga ia mewarisi otak jenius dari ayahnya yang entah menghilang kemana semenjak kematian Ibunya silam.

Sungguh ia menyesali perbuatannya dulu, Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia lebih baik berprestasi seperti ini daripada harus meminum alcohol setiap hari, berkumpul demi wanita cantik ataupun demi uang haram. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan ketika ia mulai bersekolah di Jepang, karena Chanyeol merasa lebih hidup ketika ia bisa berprestasi di negeri orang.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali kuliah untuk mengambil S2 di Jepang, dan benar saja, Chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan kuliahnya sangat cepat dan membuat tesis dengan hasil yang luar biasa mampu mencengangkan seluruh penguji professor botak yang ada di sana.

Ini membuat Chanyeol tidak puas, maka ia terus melanjutkan kuliah S3 bidang professor hukum, ia membuat berbagai penelitian hukum agraria internasional dan itu cukup menguras waktu hingga 1 tahun. Dan Chanyeol dengan mudah membuat professor disana kagum akan prestasi Chanyeol dan membuat Park Chanyeol mendapatkan gelar professor lebih cepat dari senior-seniornya satu angkatan.

Bukan main ketika melihat masa lalu Chanyeol yang kelam, apabila dibandingkan dengan sekarang. Bahkan kawannya Amber yang satu angkatan dengan dia (yang pastinya lulusnya juga lebih lama dari Chanyeol) terkagum dan bertanya;

"Dulu kau seorang berandal, kenapa malah kuliah? Dan bahkan kau terlalu fokus. Dan kau bisa berprestasi. Sungguh gila, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol akan tersenyum dan menjawabnya dengan enteng;

"Lupakan diriku yang dulu, inilah aku yang sekarang"

.

Setelah 5 tahun bersekolah di Negeri Sakura dengan segudang prestasi menakjubkan, maka Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, dan meminta kembali bantuan Suho untuk di carikan pekerjaan.

Suho adalah orang kaya, ia sudah menanamkan saham di berbagai perusahaan internasional dan universitas-universitas Seoul. Maka dengan mudah, Chanyeol mendapatkan lisensi untuk bekerja di Seoul National University.

Dan, cerita pun dimulai.

* * *

Pagi di awal tahun 2014 memang membuat sebagian orang bersuka cita, di musim dingin itu banyak sekali anak-anak yang saling berperang boneka salju, bahkan saling bertukar bingkisan kue dan hadiah.

Tak terkecuali dengan dosen muda yang masih berumur 27 tahun itu, yang masih menelungkupkan(?) wajahnya di bantal apartemen miliknya─yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Suho itu, terlalu menikmati tidur panjangnya.

Jam weker bergambarkan minion itu tak henti-hentinya berbunyi, bahkan membuat daya baterai dari jam itu sendiri melemah. Bayangkan, jam itu sudah berbunyi dari pukul 7 hingga pukul setengah 9, dan sosok dosen muda itu tidak kunjung bangun sehingga membuat jam itu berhenti berbunyi.

Hingga akhirnya pada pukul 9 pagi, sosok itu mulai membuka matanya. Retina matanya begitu silau akan sinar matahari yang sudah sukses menganggu tidur nyenyaknya, maka dengan ogah-ogahan dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ugal-ugalan menuju kamar mandi.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin, wajahnya tidak terlalu berubah apabila dibandingkan dengan 5 tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja kali ini kantung mata adalah perubahan yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas dari Chanyeol yang dulu dan sekarang.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan lekas untuk membersihkan mukanya dengan sabun dan menggosok giginya. Ini saja sudah membuat nya menjadi lebih baik dan segar. Setelah dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol bergegas menuju dapur. Melihat persediaan makanan yang (mungkin) masih ada di lemari.

Cklek~

Kosong.

Chanyeol menghela nafas parau dan menutup kembali almari itu, mata nya tiba-tiba saja menyala-nyala ketika melihat satu bungkus mie instan masih tergeletak dengan tidak elit di bawah kulkas. Apartemen Chanyeol cukup bersih, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir.

Maka dengan semangat ia menghabiskan sarapannya, kemudian bergegas mandi untuk menghadiri rapat dosen di universitas. Rutinitasnya kali ini bisa dibilang tidak bisa main-main, walaupun ini masih tanggal merah, namun tetap saja dosen adalah dosen. Akan selalu sibuk.

.

.

"Good morning Chanyeol Park" sapa salah satu dosen senior yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di lorong, Chanyeol yang saat itu masih fokus pada ponselnya langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan tersenyum begitu ia melihat Victoria lah yang menyapanya.

"Good morning too, noona" jawab Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya pada dosen senior pengajar Medicine. Yang pastinya kepintarannya sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Dan Victoria adalah dosen yang lumayan dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau harus merapihkan lagi dasimu itu. Terlihat aneh apabila dasi itu terikat terlalu kencang, tidak baik apabila seperti itu terlalu lama" Victoria tersenyum dan Chanyeol mengangguk sopan sambil tersenyum, kemudian langsung berlari bersama Victoria menuju aula untuk rapat.

.

"Tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai, pastikan dosen pasca-sarjana menjaga kesehatannya masing-masing, dan diharapkan bisa meningkatkan kualitas universitas ini dengan menghasilkan lulusan-lulusan terbaiknya. Untuk dosen sarjana atau diploma, kalian tentunya akan kehadiran banyak mahasiswa baru, tiap fakultas akan ada programnya masing-masing dan kami harap kalian juga bisa menghasilkan mahasiswa atau bibit-bibit berkualitas nantinya, kami sangat mengharapkan kerja sama yang baik dari kalian" ucap sang rektur universitas, Lee Soo Man. Salah satu pebisnis yang berkawan baik dengan Suho itu tersenyum ke ratusan dosen yang ada di aula itu.

Semua dosen mengerti dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mereka akan berusaha untuk bisa kembali menghasilkan bibit-bibit baru yang berkualitas, tentunya Chanyeol akan mendapatkan murid-murid baru.

Dia cukup senang bisa bekerja disini, gaji menjadi dosen disini tidak main-main dan sebagian besar mahasiswa yang dia ajar juga baik-baik dan penurut, semuanya terlampau pintar karena tentu saja untuk bisa masuk ke universitas ini akan diadakan test yang hanya menerima 100 orang per fakultas. Sungguh persaingan yang sangat ketat.

.

"Noona, aku tadi tidak ingat apa yang dikatakan saat rapat, kapan kita akan mulai mengajar?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Kim Taeyeon, dosen yang berada di hadapannya ini tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya gemas.

"Dasar dosen muda, kita mulai mengajar saat tanggal 3 Januari nanti. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama" Taeyeon tersenyum dan Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Taeyeon adalah partner nya Chanyeol yang juga mengajar hukum. Dan tentu saja Taeyeon adalah senior Chanyeol, dan Taeyeon mengajar program sarjana dan pasca-sarjana.

"Ne noona. Mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama?" tawar Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia tertarik pada senior mungilnya ini, namun…

"Mianhae, aku harus keluar dengan kekasihku, dia sudah menungguku di depan. Mungkin lain kali, pai Chanyeol! See ya" Taeyeon melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memasang wajah datar.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik pulang" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan berlari kecil menuju parkiran khusus dosen, kemudian menaiki BMW 7.25 berwarna silver miliknya.

* * *

2 Jan 2014

Kali ini Chanyeol bisa bangun pagi, ia sendiri heran tumben sekali pada saat liburan seperti ini dia bisa bangun pagi. Padahal kau tahu dia adalah orang termalas apabila ia sedang menjalani liburannya.

Rutinitas menonton tv, membersihkan piring, merapikan apartemen, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak di Jepang. Makanya inilah alasan kenapa ia begitu tertib. Kebiasaan 5 tahun di Jepang masih terlekat pada dirinya.

Karena Chanyeol ingat kalau persediaan makanannya habis, maka ia memilih untuk pergi keluar untuk berbelanja.

.

"Totalnya 150.000 won" kasir itu membereskan barang-barang Chanyeol dan tersenyum ramah. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyerahkan 2 uang 100.000 won kepada kasir itu. Setelah mendapatkan kembaliannya, maka ia langsung menuju parkiran mobil untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya.

Sungguh menggelikan, Chanyeol membawa 4 kantung plastic yang sangat besar dan berat, ini membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesusahan alias _rempong_ sendiri.

BRAK

"BODOH!"

Chanyeol tidak sengaja menabrak pemuda berambut Magenta yang sedang asyik memakan ice cream cone strawberry di dekat lift. Bahkan ice cream itu jatuh dan sukses menghias sepatu Chanyeol dengan krim pinknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh, aku akan mengganti ice creamnya" Chanyeol meletakkan plastiknya dan mengambil dompetnya, kemudian menyerahkan 50.000 won kepada pemuda yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya itu.

"Ada apa? Terimalah, aku minta maaf. Ini untuk mengganti ice cream milikmu, kau bisa membelinya lagi dengan uang ini. Kembaliannya untukmu saja" Chanyeol tersenyum kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya ini, pemuda itu sampai harus mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol, sungguh seperti anak kecil! :3

"Tidak mau, ahjussi jelek" pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol menjadi bingung. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kenapa dia menolak 50.000 won? Dia bodoh sekali" ucap Chanyeol asal kemudian segera mengambil plastic belanjanya dan menuju parkiran mobil. Ia berusaha mati-matian mengabaikan krim yang masih menghiasi sepatunya itu.

* * *

3 Jan 2014

Hari pertama ajaran baru, Chanyeol sudah berdandan sangat tampan dengan tampilannya yang sederhana namun sangat maskulin. Ia menggunakan tuxedo dan celana bahan yang sangat mahal harganya. Namun pakaian itu terlihat sangat cocok dipakai Chanyeol dan ia memang sangat tampan sekarang.

Maka dengan semangat ia mengambil tas kerjanya di meja dan mengisi tas kosong itu dengan beberapa buku kemudian bergegas menuju kampus yang terletak lumayan jauh dari apartemennya. Membutuhkan waktu 45 menit menggunakan mobil, kalau macet. Seoul adalah kota besar, jadi wajar kan kalau sering macet?

.

.

Begitu sampai di kampus, benar saja kondisi kampus sangat ramai dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan calon mahasiswa baru yang datang dari berbagai dunia. Memang sebagian besar mahasiswanya berasal dari Korea, namun itu merupakan hal yang sudah sangat lumrah apabila sering menjumpai banyak bule yang bersekolah di sana.

Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu, ada yang terlihat takut, nervous, bahagia, bahkan over. Chanyeol hanya berharap semoga yang 'over' tadi bukan calon muridnya nanti.

.

"Chanyeol, kau nyaris terlambat. Ayo ikuti upacara pembukaan" ajak Taeyeon begitu Chanyeol sampai di ruangannya, kemudian ia langsung meletakkan tas nya asal dan berjalan menuju lapangan.

"Noona, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan daftar nama calon murid-murid?" Chanyeol bertanya kemudian dijawab anggukan oleh Taeyeon.

"Kau mengajar di kelas A1. Aku mengajar pasca sarjana saja kali ini" ujar Taeyeon. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Kemudian segera duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan untuk dosen-dosen.

.

"Selamat datang, mahasiswa tahun ajaran baru Seoul National University. Kami sangat bahagia anda bisa mempercayai kami untuk berkuliah. Semoga kalian bisa menjadi bibit-bibit berkualitas kelak, belajarlah yang rajin" pembukaan yang tidak terlalu buruk.

"Kalian langsung akan bertemu dengan dosen-dosen kalian, berbaiklah dan kalian akan langsung mendapatkan materi dari dosen. Ospek akan dilakukan setelah upacara ini hingga pukul 10 nanti. Setelah itu kalian langsung masuk ke ruangan kelas masing-masing. Kalian semua sudah menerima peta mini kampus ini?"

"NEEEEE!"

"Baiklah, sekian dan selamat datang!" Soo Man menutup upacara singkat itu kemudian membubarkan semua.

* * *

Setelah menunggu hingga jam 10, Chanyeol langsung bergegas menuju kelas A1 yang berada di lantai 3 gedung utama dari kampus megah itu. Ia sedikit nervous bertemu dengan murid barunya, semoga kesan di hari pertamanya tidak terlalu buruk.

Keep calm and stay cool.

Cklek~

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan mendapati muridnya sedang duduk manis di kelas. Ah lucunya~ Chanyeol tersenyum, inilah yang sebenarnya ia mau.

"Good morning" sapa Chanyeol ramah, ia tersenyum, namun ia merasa ada yang kurang. Entahlah ia tidak terlalu tahu. Mahasiswa baru itu juga tersenyum dan menyambut Chanyeol dengan hangat. Membuat Chanyeol tambah bersemangat

"Saya Park Chanyeol. Hari ini─"

BRAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan tidak elitnya, bahkan terbanting begitu keras sehingga sukses menganggetkan semua orang yang ada di kelas itu, termasuk sang dosen.

Dosen itu langsung membulatkan matanya, begitu melihat pemuda─

"Hah…apakah aku telat? Hehehehe"

─yang ditabrak Chanyeol waktu itu. Pemuda yang suka memakan es krim itu?!

"Langsung duduk" ucap Chanyeol malas menanggapi pemuda itu, eyeliner yang menghiasi matanya tampak membuat pemuda itu semakin cantik, pikir Chanyeol. Pemuda itu nyengir dan membungkuk sejenak.

"Songsaenim tampan, siapa namanya?" pemuda itu justru menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di belakang mejanya. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya heran, dari dekat, pemuda itu semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Terlebih lagi dia mengenakan pakaian yang tipis dan memperlihatkan leher dan bahu mulusnya.

"Tak bisakah kau melihat name tagku saja?" Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, kemudian dia melihat pemuda itu menggumamkan nama Park Chanyeol, lalu dilihatnya pemuda itu… mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada dosennya itu.

Apa-apaan ini?

.

.

"Baiklah, kurasa pelajaran kita sampai disini. Kita lanjutkan besok" ucap Chanyeol mengakhiri kelas terakhirnya hari ini, setelah memastikan seluruh mahasiswanya telah keluar, maka Chanyeol membereskan buku-bukunya lalu juga bersiap-siap ke ruangannya.

Chanyeol menyusuri koridor yang ramai akan murid-murid mahasiswa baru, banyak diantara mereka yang menyapa Chanyeol dengan ramah, bahkan sampai ada yang berteriak senang karena Chanyeol begitu tampan.

Ayolah, hari ini Chanyeol menggunakan tuxedo!

"Aiggo! Songsaenim tampan sekali!"

"ASDFGHJKL KYAAA!"

"Songsaenim kenapa tampan banget sih…"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi mahasiswa itu kemudian mampir sebentar ke kamar mandi siswa. Tak apalah toh itu juga tempat umum, semua bisa memakai fasilitas itu.

Cklek~

Kosong, tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan di kamar mandi ini terlampau hening. Chanyeol meletakkan bukunya di wastafel kemudian mampir sebentar ke bilik yang terbuka.

"Ahh…Ngghh…Ouhh…Yeah…."

Chanyeol langsung refleks memutar kepalanya, mengecek keadaan. Dan betul saja, tepat dibelakangnya terdapat bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup.

"Kurang ajar" gumam Chanyeol pelan. Maka dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mengetuk bilik itu dan mencoba membukanya.

Cklek~

Chanyeol menelan salivanya, pintu itu tidak terkunci! Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia punya, Chanyeol pun membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Teriak Chanyeol yang melihat sosok pemuda─Baekhyun, sedang beronani ria sambil melihat layar ponselnya. Junior itu terkulai lemas, bau sperma menguak di bilik itu membuat Chanyeol ingin muntah.

Wajah Baekhyun begitu sayu, tatapannya buram, mulutnya terbuka, dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Pakaian masih dipakai, namun celana Baekhyun terkulai tidak jelas di lantai.

"Park Chanyeol songsaenim…" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan sudah menyiapkan ribuan kata untuk di gunakan untuk memarahi Baekhyun.

"Mahasiswa baru sudah seenaknya sendiri, aku sangat paham kau horny sekarang, namun tidak bisakah kau beronani sendiri di rumah? Ini kan tempat umum! Bagaimana kalau teman-temanmu melihat kau seda─nghh…"

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol berisik, makanya dengan segala jiwa nekat yang ia punya, ia menarik Chanyeol dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Baekhyun terlanjur horny, Junior imutnya pun tanpa Baekhyun sadari sudah menyenggol milik Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus rapat oleh celana bahan itu.

Chanyeol kaget, bisa dirasakan bibir Baekhyun kini mengigitnya keras-keras kemudian kembali melumatnya, Chanyeol sontak langsung mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke belakang. Membuat tubuh mungil itu terpojok dan Baekhyun merasakan bahwa punggungnya sakit karena mencium tembok bilik dengan tidak elit.

"Kumohon…layani aku songsaenim"

* * *

TBC/END?

Annyeong, kaisooholic kembali lagi dengan fict terbaru. Terinspirasi sama komik Great Teacher aku langsung kepikiran buat bikin fanfict dengan cast baekyeol, kayaknya bakal seru hehehe.

Hargai hasil karya orang lain dengan berkomentar di review, itu sudah berarti banyak untuk kami para author. Hehe, more contact please follow _kaisooholic_ on twitter!^^

Mind to review?

Banyak yang ngereview, I will update asap!


	2. Lets having fun, songsaenim!

Great Teacher

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, EXO Member(s)

Humor, Romance

Its yaoi, don't like don't read!

* * *

_Previous_:

"Mahasiswa baru sudah seenaknya sendiri, aku sangat paham kau horny sekarang, namun tidak bisakah kau beronani sendiri di rumah? Ini kan tempat umum! Bagaimana kalau teman-temanmu melihat kau seda─nghh…"

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol berisik, makanya dengan segala jiwa nekat yang ia punya, ia menarik Chanyeol dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Baekhyun terlanjur horny, Junior imutnya pun tanpa Baekhyun sadari sudah menyenggol milik Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus rapat oleh celana bahan itu.

Chanyeol kaget, bisa dirasakan bibir Baekhyun kini mengigitnya keras-keras kemudian kembali melumatnya, Chanyeol sontak langsung mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke belakang. Membuat tubuh mungil itu terpojok dan Baekhyun merasakan bahwa punggungnya sakit karena mencium tembok bilik dengan tidak elit.

"Kumohon…layani aku songsaenim"

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_AUTHOR POV_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, bisa-bisanya mahasiswa bisa bersikap jorok seperti itu. apa kata teman-teman dosen Chanyeol nanti kalau ia ketahuan sedang melakukan sex berdua dengan mahasiswa barunya nanti?!

Peluangnya ada tiga, yang pertama adalah tidak ketahuan kalau sedang beruntung. Karena pada pukul 2, masih banyak mahasiswa yang masih berada di kampus.

Yang kedua, jika ketahuan salah satu mahasiswa, Chanyeol bisa saja menyogok mereka untuk merahasiakan ini. Dan jika memang dia merahasiakannya, maka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak akan ketahuan.

Yang ketiga, apabila ketahuan oleh rekan dosennya nanti, apa yang harus Chanyeol katakan untuk menjelaskan ini semua? Pastinya Chanyeol akan dituduh sebagai pengkhianat dan akan dianggap sebagai aib dari kampus yang menjunjung tinggi peraturan. Serta pastinya Chanyeol akan langsung dikeluarkan saat itu juga.

Karena melakukan sex di tempat umum sudah sangat menyalahi tata krama. Dan Chanyeol masih ingin melakukan sex dengan orang yang benar-benar ia cinta dan memang dilandasi cinta. Apalah arti bercinta jika hanya dipenuhi nafsu.

"Songsaenim, ayolah…" Baekhyun kembali membuka suara, dan demi Tuhan, Chanyeol sudah kebelet buang air kecil tapi Baekhyun malah mengurungnya di sini. Chanyeol hanya menatap malas Baekhyun dan berdiri membenarkan setelan tuxedo nya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah mahasiswa badung itu.

"Tidak, kau akan kulaporkan" ucap Chanyeol santai dan ia keluar dari bilik itu. Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya kemudian menarik masuk dosen itu lagi. Untung saja keadaan kamar mandi ini kosong dan tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dua orang itu.

"Kumohon songsaenim, please…" Baekhyun nyengir, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan terus mengunci pergerakan guru itu dengan menahan kedua lengannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga menatap Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun sudah terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang, karena ia mengedipkan matanya imut kepada Chanyeol memohon untuk memuaskan hasratnya sekarang.

Chanyeol tahu apa arti tatapan Baekhyun, dia menggeleng lemah sambil melepas pelan cengkraman Baekhyun pada lengannya.

"Tidak Baek, kau laki-laki dan songsaenim juga laki-laki. Ini tidak boleh, kau mengerti kan? Dan ini juga tempat umum" ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha menolak, namun dengan cara santai dan baik-baik tampaknya akan membuahkan hasil yang baik juga, semoga saja Baekhyun luluh hatinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemas, kemudian memberikan sedikit celah jalan untuk Chanyeol keluar dari bilik kamar mandinya. Pupus sudah melakukan kegiatan bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Begitu Chanyeol keluar, dan kembali memasuki bilik yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun, tanpa sadar air mata Baekhyun menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari itu hanya menghapus air matanya, dan menatap geram buku-buku Chanyeol yang ada di wastafel. Maka dengan ide yang tiba-tiba melintas dari benaknya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

Tentu saja setelah merapikan pakaiannya dan membetulkan kembali celananya. Kemudian segera keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menentukan apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan ide yang telah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Dan tentu saja, senyum Baekhyun begitu merekah kali ini.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun" lirih Chanyeol begitu ia mendengar suara kamar mandi ditutup. Tanda kalau Baekhyun sudah keluar. Ia menyenderkan diri pada tembok kamar mandi dan memejamkan matanya. Dosen muda itu bahkan terlalu bingung dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya, maka ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai membereskan urusannya yang tertunda karena Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol segera mencuci tangan dan menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin wastafel. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan ia melihat wajahnya kini, pipinya jujur saja ia merasa panas dan bisa terlihat samar rona merah kini mulai menjalari wajahnya. Ia menunduk sedikit berpikir akan ulah Baekhyun barusan.

"Apakah benar Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa di sini? Tapi kenapa kelakuannya seperti itu?" itu lah yang ada di benak Chanyeol sekarang. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali melaporkan Baekhyun, namun entah kenapa hatinya terus menerus menolak dan terus mencegahnya. Seolah-olah biarlah itu hanya menjadi rahasia antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Padahal kelakuan seperti itu sungguh sangat tidak sopan dan begitu menyalahi tata krama, hanya saja Chanyeol begitu lemah sekarang. Ia bingung, ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Kenapa aku tidak mau Baekhyun dihukum?" tanya Chanyeol pada diri sendiri. Ia heran dengan jalan pikirannya, apa ia mulai menyukai Baekhyun? Ayolah itu tidak mungkin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja bertemu hari ini─lebih tepatnya, dua hari yang lalu. Namun kesan di hari pertamanya ini buruk, sangatlah buruk. Dan kini, kesan di pertemuan kedua dengan Baekhyun juga sangat dan amat sangat buruk.

Ia membasuh mukanya dan berusaha berpikir jernih seraya mengeringkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Kemudian Chanyeol segera mengambil bukunya dan bergegas keluar. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas kalau keadaan kampus memang masih ramai. Koridor masih ramai dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang berwara-wiri.

Tidak bisa dibayangkan apabila mereka bercinta di kamar mandi nanti…seperti apa endingnya?

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa nanti kalau dirinya ketahuan, pastinya akan sangat memalukan. Maka dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa Chanyeol mempercepat langkah kaki panjangnya, dia ingin sekali untuk segera berbaring di kasur nya dan melupakan kejadian ini sebisa mungkin, dengan tidak sabaran ia menggedok pintu lift,

dosen itu terlalu terburu-buru berlari menuju ruangannya, namun langkahnya seakan berhenti begitu melihat…

Baekhyun.

Kini namja manis itu berada di depan pintu ruangannya─Chanyeol, ia sedang tersenyum dengan penuh arti sambil duduk di lantai─yang bagi Chanyeol itu adalah hal yang paling imut yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Hai songsaenim!"

* * *

Baekhyun pov

Jujur saja aku begitu kesal dengan kelakuan dosen itu padaku, seenaknya saja ia menolak! Padahal tidak tahukah dia aku begitu horny karena video itu? Ah aku saja masih bisa membayangkan miliknya yang akan menjadi satu denganku, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Dosen itu sudah menarik perhatianku sejak pertemuan pertama kami di Mall saat itu, dia begitu tampan dan sangat tampan. Aku saja tidak akan menyangka kalau ia adalah dosenku sendiri di universitas!

Gila saja, Park Chanyeol songsaenim adalah dosen yang begituuuu sempurna dimataku, tingginya begitu semampai bagaikan tiang listrik, suaranya begitu seksi dan tampaknya akan menyenangkan untuk mendengar ia mendesah nanti, tatapan matanya begitu menggemaskan, oh! Bahkan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana tatapan sayunya ketika kami telah klimaks, _hollyshit_!

Bibir tipisnya kini menarik perhatianku, dan kini sudah kucium! Hahaha, ternyata sesuai dugaanku sebelumnya, bibir itu begitu nikmat dan akan bertambah nikmat apabila ia menciumi seluruh tubuhku nanti. Oh~ membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku terbang, apalagi kalau dipraktekkan langsung ya?

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju ruangannya, tentu saja ruangan Park Chanyeol. Kenapa aku berpikir demikian? Karena aku belum tahu akses dari seluruh kampus ini dan tentu saja aku kesulitan mengetahui dimana letak ruangan-ruangan disini.

"Mianhae, apa kau mengetahui dimana ruangan Park Chanyeol songsaenim?" tanyaku pada salah satu mahasiswa disini. Yang kebetulan sedang mendengarkan music melalui headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya, matanya memandang ke arahku namun ia hanya diam.

Sial.

"Chogiyo… apa anda tahu dimana ruangan Park Chanyeol songsaenim…." Aku kini menghaluskan nada bicaraku, akan tetapi tetap saja orang itu masih menatapku dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Salah satu alisnya naik dan bibirnya terbuka seperti 'o'. Wajah itu begitu aneh, menurutku. Seandainya aku tidak mengetahui sopan santun pada orang asing, pasti nya aku sudah mengejek wajahnya yang bisa dibilang mirip Yamek─tokoh dragon ball.

Aku mencoba tersenyum dan tampaknya berhasil, dia melepas kedua headsetnya dan merelaksasikan lehernya, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sehingga terdengar bunyi 'krak' dengan volume yang bisa dibilang lumayan keras.

Aku mengigit bibirku, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia? Aneh sekali.

"Nuguya?" dia berdiri dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang lebih bersahabat, jujur saja aku kaget dengan nada bicaranya yang lembut seperti yeoja. Ah, tampaknya dia adalah orang teraneh yang pernah kutemui setelah Jongdae.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida, aku anak fakultas hukum," jawabku mencoba ramah dengan nada yang tak kalah bersahabat. Aku tersenyum─yang tentu saja kupaksakan dan kini ia membalas senyumanku.

"Huang Zi Tao imnida, aku anaknya dosen fakultas hukum juga, lhoh" senyumanku langsung luntur mendengar ucapannya barusan. Bisakah aku bertanya, apakah dia normal? Kenapa dia polos sekali atau memang sudah bawaan dari lahir? Aku mundur dua langkah dari tempatku berpijak sebelumnya, paling tidak aku harus jaga jarak dengan namja ini.

"Mwoya, apa yang kau katakan?" sindir ku sambil terus menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah, aku memperhatikan penampilannya yang bisa dibilang sangat menipu. Dari luar, dia begitu sangat dan menakutkan. Apalagi dengan gelang duri-duri yang menurutku aneh dan ia juga mengenakan banyak aksesoris lainnya seperti kalung tengkorak, lalu masih ada kalung rantai, tindik yang mengerikan, kantung mata yang begitu tebal, mata bak kucing, rambut blonde seperti model, dan tinggi yang tampaknya 11-12 dengan Chanyeol songsaenim.

Apalagi pakaiannya, ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam ketat, dan mengenakan pakaian kemeja hitam. Apakah dia benar-benar mahasiswa disini?!

"Ruangan Park Chanyeol berada di lantai 2, begitu dari lift kau langsung saja ke kanan, dan cari pintu bertuliskan 'Park Chanyeol', annyeong!" ucapnya begitu berapi-api dan membungkuk 90 derajat di depanku, lalu pergi dengan seenaknya. Aku mengerutkan dahi sambil menghela nafas pelan, dasar yamek!

Aku segera saja meninggalkan tempat itu dan langsung menuju ruangan yang ku tuju, semoga saja aku bisa sampai disana duluan sebelum dosen itu datang.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, koridor ini begitu sepi dan menyeramkan. Apakah benar aku di lantai dua? Aku memastikan betul-betul tulisan di lift ini menunjukkan angka dua, maka dengan langkah pelan aku mulai keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju arah kanan sesuai perkataan Zitao tadi.

Mataku menelusuri pintu-pintu disini, tampaknya koridor ini adalah koridornya dosen. Dan ini begitu menguntungkanku, pasti aku bisa mengerjai Park Chanyeol songsaenim habis-habisan disini. Apalagi mataku kini menangkap pintu coklat muda bertuliskan namanya, ia memiliki ruangan sendirian.

Aku tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan, kalian pasti tahu maksudku bukan?

Aku juga merasa bangga, bagaimana tidak, aku bahkan bisa sampai disini duluan tepat sebelum dia datang. Memberikan sedikit kejutan tampaknya akan sangat menyenangkan. Maka aku pun menunggunya sambil bersender dipintunya dan duduk dilantai.

Hingga telingaku mendengar pintu lift terbuka, dan langkah kaki yang sangat terburu-buru, sepatu itu, bahkan aku bisa mengetahui kalau ia adalah orang yang kutunggu. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan menoleh ke arah yang searah, dan akan menampilkan wajah ku tepat ketika ia berada di depan pintu.

Dan kini langkah itu berhenti begitu aku menampilkan wajahku dengan senyum yang begitu merekah. Chanyeol songsaenim begitu terkejut, dan wajahnya kini begitu menggemaskan. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, dan mengangkat tas ransel yang ringan dan tidak berisi buku sama sekali.

"Hai songsaenim!" sapaku semangat, dia masih diam dan wajahnya memerah? Ada apa dengan dia?

Oh, apakah dia terangsang karenaku...akan kejadian tadi?

* * *

Author pov

"Hai songsaenim!" sapa Baekhyun, Chanyeol sendiri tengah mematung sambil terus menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya kini tengah memerah, karena...yah, Baekhyun terlalu imut dan jujur saja Chanyeol masih malu atas kejadian setengah jam yang lalu di kamar mandi.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tetap berusaha kalem dan sok cool, namun Baekhyun bisa melihat ke-nervous-an Chanyeol melalui mata tajamnya, Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan selangkah mendekat pada dosen tinggi itu.

"A-apa... Apa yang kau ingin lakukan disini, Baek?" baiklah Chanyeol harus mengakui kalau dia sedang gugup berada di hadapan Baekhyun sekarang, bajunya tampak tipis serta bahu putih itu sudah terpampang jelas, leher putih Baekhyun bahkan sudah menjadi objek pandangan Chanyeol sedari tadi.

Sekalian menghindari kontak mata dari Baekhyun.

"Aku ada perlu dengan songsaenim, ini serius, lupakanlah hal yang tadi!" ujar Baekhyun lantang, bahkan suaranya menggema di koridor, ini membuat Chanyeol menjadi sedikit lega. Maka dengan itu ia melepaskan arah pandang matanya dari leher Baekhyun menuju knop pintu ruangannya.

Cklek~

Baekhyun dengan langkah yang berpura-pura canggung, melangkah memasuki ruangan Chanyeol yang tidak begitu besar dan tidak begitu kecil. suhu ruangan itu sendiri lumayan dingin, serta bau mint begitu tercium dengan segar di ruanga meter itu.

"Ruangan songsaenim bersih, rapi, dan wangi," ucapnya kagum sambil terus melihat-lihat pada dekorasi tembok, dan tatanan lemari yang sangat rapi. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan melepaskan jas tuxedonya. Baekhyun menyadari itu, seketika langsung menarik dasi Chanyeol.

"Baek..." lirih Chanyeol karena terkejut, sementara Baekhyun sudah memasang senyum penuh kemenangan dengan terus mencengkram ujung dasi Chanyeol.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun kini meletakkan wajah di ceruk leher Chanyeol, menghirup bau maskulin yang ada padanya, mencoba menyegarkan paru-parunya dengan bau menyenangkan dari leher sang dosen.

"Hentikan..." Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol begitu gemetar sekarang namun ia bisa merasakan betapa wanginya rambut Baekhyun, bau strawberri itu seolah membiusnya untuk membiarkan Baekhyun melakukannya. Namun dengan tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Chanyeol telah melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah mulai menanggapinya, kini senyuman itu semakin merekah ketika Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, Chanyeol terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya.

Apakah, dia menyukainya? Menyukai perlakuan Baekhyun?

Maka ia menatap sang dosen dengan wajah yang begitu terkagum-kagum akan tampannya dosen ini, garis rahang yang begitu tegas, wajah yang sangat penuh dengan pesona, bibir tipis itu, tatapan matanya yang memabukkan, serta senyumannya yang mampu membuat Baekhyun semakin menyukai Chanyeol.

"Tampan..." gumam Baekhyun yang disadari oleh Chanyeol, maka Chanyeol membuka matanya dan langsung terkejut karena...

Jaraknya bibirnya dengan Baekhyun dekat sekali. Apabila Chanyeol menunduk, pastinya kedua bibir itu akan saling menempel. Chanyeol hanya memegang bahu muridnya dan memberi sedikit jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku memang tampan, Baek, bukankah begitu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan santai, apabila Baekhyun adalah yeoja, maka Baekhyun akan pingsan sekarang juga. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang mampu membuat dunia Baekhyun beralih begitu saja, membawanya menuju dunia fantasi yang disebut...cinta.

"Yeah, kau memang tampan," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis, Chanyeol seketika langsung terpaku, Baekhyun sendiri terlihat begitu manis, seperti bayi, senyuman itu bahkan membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak tidak karuan.

Bahkan ketika melihat senyuman Taeyeon, Chanyeol tidak sampai gugup seperti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Chanyeol gugup melihat senyuman cantik Baekhyun.

Namun, satu pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal di benak Chanyeol sekarang.

"Ehm, kau ada perlu apa, Baek? Cepat katakan karena aku ingin pulang,"

"Aku hanya mau songsaenim mendesah diatasku, kok,"

* * *

TBC!

**_Thanks for the reviewers_**: rossadilla17, jessikwang, kiyomi fujoshi, stannyuriska . stannyuriska, yewook turtle, ferinarefina, kkamjongyehet, 20Gag, NS Yoonji, Emaknya HunHan, special bubble, choHunHan, indaaaaahhh, yoonlaycious88, LordXiumin, DahsyatNyaff, nurilhuda ahsina, nadya d andini, ShinJiWoo920202, exindira, kimjongong, xuanjiayi3, Majey Jannah 97, Fujoshii G, minako yoshida, Wulann, Guest, minha, Ddobi88, gotheartattack, peachteam, SER, BC, hyerin, Vita Williona Venus, Ekaisoo, liliput25, yehetmania, cax, SyJessi22, wereyeolves, hyenakim501, Byun Rafra, dhilaaaa, putrialestari, seojoohyun5648, flawlessaliens, alysaexostans, RlyCJaekyu, CheartB, Maple fujoshi2309, Kikumaru, Rima-TAOma, amus, ChanBaekLuv, Hyebinbaekyeolshipper, Guest, parkbaconyoda, srhksr, Guest, oktaviaSays, NajikaAlamanda, Angjung, AYP, Guest, lolamoet, ParkChanyeol'Fansboy, minchanchan, yeol, kyeoptafadila, Haru3173, yeollo, Tridepi

I love you so muchhh!

* * *

Jangan timpuk diriku /ga

Hahahaha maaf ya NC nya belom ada kalau sekarang, tapi aku pastiin besok bakalan ada NC nyaaaa chingudeul ._. aku usahain hot deh, full satu chapter NC beneran deh-_-)/

Lagian ini cuman ada 5 chapter kok, aku ga mau bikin terlalu banyak chapter hihi, ya sudah kalau gitu kalian review yaaa yang banyaaakk! Ayo silent reader taubatlah kalian~ kalau mau NC makanya review yang banyak.

Well, aku sadar banget kalau ini padahal bulan puasa -_-

Omg sekarang momentnya chanbaek udah mulai banyak lagi ya kaya dulu, seneng deh ngeliat Baekhyun yang diem-diem curi-curi pandang ke Chanyeol, dan begitu juga Chanyeol yang suka merhatiin Baekhyun. Kalian liat xoxo ep 4?

Di mana sang MC komentarin rambut Chanyeol pas era showcase awal exo dulu, bilang "apa kau habis melakukan 'itu' dirumah?"

Dan, seketikaaaa Baekhyun langsung ketawa, dan dia paling heboh diantara member yang lain. "Hahahaa melakukan itu di rumah!" padahal Dio, Kai, Sehun, sama Suho reaksinya ga seheboh Baekhyun loh, aku langsung mikir... yah, kalian pasti tau apa yang aku pikirin kan hahaha

Yah... walaupun sekarang Baekhyun sudah confirmed sama Taeyeon, kita bisa apa selain ngedukung mereka?:")

Oyaaa! Kalian bisa kunjungi wordpress aku? Sekarang aku nulis project EXO Angst! Yaoi juga sih, hehe tapi memang seluruh member exo aku bikinin fict angst yang bakal di update tiap minggu... Check ya di kaisooholic dot wordpress dot com

Udahlah, mending kalian langsung aja review, sekalian kritik sama saran buat fict ini apa hihi asal jangan ngebash yaa..

**Next chap: full Chanbaek NC!**

Mind to review?

kaisooholic


End file.
